1890 TF2
by skyheat
Summary: so... What happened in the 1890? The battle between Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann to fight over that useless piece of land.
1. Chapter 1

1890 located at Blutarch Mann's office.

"Gentleman, I am Blutarch Mann. My dead father, Zephenian Mann has left me and my idiot brother a land for ourselves to "bicker" among. And I do not want to BICKER" Blutarch said and slammed his fist onto the table. "I intend to take it by force! So I am recruiting you fine men! Pyro, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Scout, Heavy, Demoman, Soldier and Engineer to take what belongs to me and kill my brother while your at it. Any questions?" Blutarch finished. He paced around his office looking at his mercenaries. Most of them look bored, Scout was asleep.

Heavy raised his hand.

"Yes?" Blutarch said rather impatiently.

"Uh well, since we here are mercenaries. How much will Heavy be getting?" Heavy asked.

Blutarch walked over to his desk and grabbed out a briefcase. He opened it and millions of dollars flew out.

"Each of you will receive this amount AFTER you have done what I asked you to do." Blutarch said.

"Well, Heavy wants to ask, if you have a team won't your brother have team too?

Blutarch thought to himself, oh damn.


	2. Chapter 2

1890 located at Redmond Mann's Office

… And mercs, I want you to take that land by force. My idiot brother would not be smart enough to make his own team" Redmond finished and looked around.

"Ah, but that is what you think. Well as you people might not know last night I went to Blutarch's office disguised as a blu Heavy, I knocked him out with my butt of the revolver and investigated. Really simple just drew his face and stuck it own my mask. Anyway they work talking about an assault on this area."

"Damnit, my idiot brother has thought the same as me" Redmond said and smashed his table. "Spy, could you go in there and learn more secrets?"

The spy bowed and turned invisible by dropping a small corked bottle.

BLU

"Ok men, today I need you to capture the Red's intelligence, should be fairly simple. Oh and feel free to kill anyone along the way, I need those information where I can locate my brother's base and destroy him."

The Mercenaries walked to the area only to see the Blu Scout get shot in the arm. Blu Demoman spotted the glint of metal on the Red Sniper's sniper.

"There!" Blu Demoman shouted.

Everyone went into positions while Blu medic shot a needle at Blu Scout, giving him back health. Blu Sniper aimed his sniper at the last known enemy location and saw a glint of metal. He shot the unknown enemy and the bullet hit the gun causing him to drop it. Through the scope he saw him. His worst enemy who lived on the same street as he did in Australia. Red Sniper. He ducked down and saw a Blu Medic rushing in. Blu Sniper yelled "Medic" but medic did not heal him. It just stood there. Then it turned into a Red Spy. Blu Sniper took his Kukri and swung wildly hoping to kill that spy He heard a satisfying slash as his Kukri had found his target. He looked at the dead body and turned back to Sniper.

RED

Red Sniper looked out of his hiding spot. He had just seen his friend Red Spy get killed by the Blu Sniper and decided to make things even. He aimed his sniper but before he shot, Blu sniper had froze and fell to the floor. Red Spy was behind him and just backstabbed him. He held up a corked bottle and showed it to Red Sniper. Even from the distance he saw the name tag _Dead Ringer_ Red Spy had told him, fakes your death and turns you invisible. Red Sniper grinned and looked for another target. He saw the Blu Engineer building something that looked alien. It had a Heavy's minigun perched onto for legs. But there was nobody firing it. He heard the cry of a Red Heavy as he got shot, by what his teammate called it a _sentry. _He took aim at the sentry and shot 4 bullets. IT got destroyed as the Blu Engineer started to run. Red Sniper shot a bullet, hitting the Blu Engineer in the leg. HE cried out and stumbled. But then Red Sniper felt a pain in his back as he fell backwards and landed on the ground seeing the face of a Blu Spy looking straight at him, then he started to change before Red Sniper's eyes, into a Red Sniper. Then Red Sniper blacked out.

BLU

"Ok I'm disguised as that ignorant wretch who calls himself a sniper" thought the Blu Spy and went to find people to assassinate. But then he got a better idea. He would go and kill anyone protecting the enemy's intelligence. He travelled to the enemies lair and expecting to see a sentry camp but a lone Red Pyro sitting there blowing bubbles. He wore his silly Lincoln hat and sat there and looked at Blu Spy curiously. Blu Spy did a wave but Red Pyro cocked his head from side to side. He stood up and hefted his flamethrower and walked towards the Blu Spy. When suddenly Red Pyro got blast backwards. Blu Scout came running in grabbed the Intelligence and said "C'mon Knucklehead, lets get the f*ck out of here." Spy started walking when he heard the sound of the flamethrower starting to ignite.

"Not zo Fasssst." He heard the Red Pyro say hover his muffled protective mouth mask.

-Ok long chapter for this chapter as chapter 1 was short, so cliffy heh? What's going to happen. Send in reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

RED

Pyro could see does to standing there still, Blu scout and his dinghy prototype scattergun which was built by Saxton Hale, the owner of Mann Co. As Red Pyro walked towards them Blu Scout dropped his scattergun and his hat fell to the ground he started to sprint but got caught by Red Pyro's shotgun in the leg. Blu Scout tossed the intelligence to Red Pyro.

"Spare me!" Blu Scout said.

But Pyro cocked his head to one side and burned Scout until his face was melted. Blu Spy stared in horror and turned to face the Pyro. But it was gone, then Pyro sneaked up behind Spy but then, he disappeared. Pyro slashed his axe wildly but could not see him. Pyro grabbed out his flamethrower and started burning all the corners. But no burning spy came out screaming. Pyro sat there thinking, and just waited for his next enemy. While blowing bubbles.

BLU

Demoman was having a bad day, first the announcer had said that 2 of his team members were dead then he had to face a Red Soldier. Demoman peeked the corner but the Red Soldier spotted him. He ran towards Demoman screaming "Die Maggots!"

Demoman ran the other corner and placed some dynamite sticks in the sand. He could here the Soldier coming so he threw a bomb at him to slow him down. Red Soldier screamed and clutched his face. Letting the rocket launcher drop. Demoman dropped more and brought out a detonator. Red Soldier walked blindly and walked into Demoman's trap. Demoman detonated the dynamite and walked away with glee, as he let his Scottish beer into his mouth.

* * *

Short chapter, :( Sorry guys got school work to do and stuff.


End file.
